


Not Another Heartbreak

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: He's still young, M/M, Markhyuck are just mentioned, Sorry for missing Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Renjun is in love but it's too complicated.





	Not Another Heartbreak

Renjun is eating his favorite ramen when the door bell rang. He quickly went to the door to open it when he saw his childhood bestfriend, Jaemin wearing his most famous smile. Renjun took a step back to welcome him inside. Being the closest person he ever had, Jaemin made himself comfortable on the couch, laying his legs on the arm rest and swayed like a child could.

"Junnie..." Jaemin called his best friend while he let his eyes close feeling tired all of a sudden. "I think I'm in love." He said and opened his eyes to see Renjun eating his ramen. Jaemin pouted at his best friend's lack of interest so he decided to push it along.

".. with Jeno."

*spit* *coughs so hard*

"Oh God! Are you okay Junnie?" Jaemin sat up from his laying position when he saw Renjun coughing like there's no tomorrow. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for his best friend to drink. Renjun immediately grabbed the glass and drank to clear his throat.

"Are you okay now?" Jaemin asked worriedly and Renjun nodded his head.

"I'm okay."

"Thank God. I don't want to lose my best friend since I don't have anyone to tell about Jeno." Renjun looked at his best friend again in disbelief. How can he like Jeno the way he likes him too? Well, given fact that Jeno is handsome, boyfriend material and smart that made some girls and even boys swoon over for his attention, he's not that popular enough unlike Mark, who's extremely popular due to his fully capable talents and charms. Jeno is just an average guy but enough to have his own fandom too.

As far as Renjun knew, Jaemin likes the Mark-type-of-a-guy. He knew it since he already dated two famous school jockey and basketball player before. Jeno never stood out in any sports. He's just a guy who prefers to stay in the library to read or to sleep that even his ex-boyfriend, Donghyuck left him to the famous Mark because he's boring.

In contrast to Donghyuck and Jaemin, Renjun likes a boy who's extremely quiet and sweet. He likes to spend their dates in the library where they can silently enjoy each other's presence.

"What do you see in him?" Renjun managed to ask while cleaning the bowl that he used for the ramen. He was clearly focused on washing the bowl that he keeps on scrabbing the outside portion of it. 

"Are you blind? Oh God Renjun he is perfect! He has the looks, the brain and he's really really awesome." Renjun can see those heart eyes on Jaemin. This made him more guilty. 

"But he's boring. He's always at the library, studying or something." Renjun snapped back but Jaemin rolled his eyes in return. "That makes me love him more." 

"That's so unsual of you." 

"I changed my preferences." Jaemin shrugged and plopped back to the sofa and switched on the TV to watch. Renjun just sat up, grabbed his phone and saw that he has two notifications from Jeno. He smiled at himself as he read the message that his crush sent to him. 

**From: Jeno-jam**

**Injunnie!!!! I miss u!**

**From: Jeno-jam**

**Im eating ramen now. Hope ure not hungry.**

Renjun wanted to squeal but having Jaemin in front of him, he controlled himself from doing it. Jeno and Renjun had been texting and chatting since last year. It started when Jeno posted a long message in his status about his ex boyfriend, Donghyuck. Renjun isn't a nosy type of person but he just wanted to comfort a friend until they became close. Through Renjun, Jeno moved on from the heart break. No one knew about this since both of them act awkward in person but very loud and sweet in messages. Heck, both of them talk about personal lives, on what favorite color they want, what nicknames they got when they were young and the most embarassing moments they experienced before. In short, Renjun and Jeno already knew each other. In fact, Jeno named Renjun "Injun" since Renjun's nick name given by his mother when he was young while Renjun named Jeno "Jeno-jam" since Jeno was known as a "boring" type of person when he was still in elementary and his classmates gave him that nickname. 

 

**To: Jeno-jam**

**Just eat your ramen. I just ate mine and already washed the dishes. Happy eating! :)**

Renjun threw his phone on his side when he felt it buzzed again, telling that he has another message from Jeno. 

**From: Jeno-jam**

**Awww.. sad. I want to make a video call and watch each other eat. :(**

**To: Jeno-jam**

**We still have next time. :)**

**From: Jeno-jam**

**Waiting for that 'next time'. o_ <**

**To: Jeno-jam**

**:3**

"Hey guys! Can I sit here?" Renjun turned around to see Jeno holding a tray of food in his hands, standing behind him and wearing his best and famous eye smile. Jaemin, on the other hand, was blushing so much that he kept on hiding his face so that the other won't notice it. Renjun wanted to say no but he knew that his best friend will be mad at him if he didn't let Jeno stay and eat with them on this table.

Renjun moved to the left and gave Jeno enough space to sit. The awkwardness started that made Jeno took initiative to start the conversation which Jaemin responded consistently. In short, Renjun was left out. He felt like he was third wheeling the two as he can hear Jaemin's flirtitious tone whenever he talks to his crush.

Renjun felt irritated but he can never ever hate his childhood best friend just because of a guy.

"Can we hang out later after class?" Jeno asked that made Jaemin nods instantly.

"I'll pass. I need to do something later at home." Renjun lied and looked at Jaemin who's smiling so bright at him. Renjun just didn't want to see the two flirting with each other and him feeling third wheeling again. So he lied.

"Then I'll see you later, Jaemin. Bye Renjun!" Jeno left the table to go to his favorite place... the library.

 

"Thank you very much Renjunnie!!!" Jaemin gave Renjun a tight hug. Renjun, on the other hand, closed his eyes and tried to control his emotions. He doesn't want to let Jaemin see him  crying. Never ever. Even if it hurts so much, he doesn't want his best friend see these tears most especially if the reason is his best friend's crush. 

"Enjoy your date later." A bitter response from Renjun's tongue.

 

 

Renjun was staring on the ceiling of his room when a ring from his phone wake his senses up. He looked at the caller ID and saw his childhood bestfriend's name. He sighed before answering it and closed his eyes when he heard his best friend squeal on the phone. 

"RENJUNNIE!!!! I ALREADY CONFESSED TO JENO!" Renjun felt his heart broke into pieces. He felt a tear drops from his eyes to his cheeks and bit his bottom lip to muffle his hiccups while listening to Jaemin's story. 

"WE WERE WALKING ON MY WAY HOME WHEN I GOT A CHANCE TO CONFESS TO HIM. I FELT SO NERVOUS. DEAR GOD."

"W-what d-did he say?"

"He didn't say anything at all. Instead, he just waved his hand to say goodbye to me with a smile. Well, whatever. It feels so good that I confessed to him anyways." Renjun can hear another squeal from him. 

"C-congratulations." Renjun managed to say with bitterness.

"We're not yet together though. But I can feel it. It's going to be soon." Jaemin said confidently making Renjun's heart weak. 

It was friday morning when Jeno texted him that they need to meet up for the upcoming project for Chemistry. Renjun didn't know if he should thank the heaven or not for making Jeno his project partner. Ever since Jaemin confessed to Jeno, they didn't message to each other that much. Instead, Jaemin and Jeno started chatting each other. This made Renjun be broken even more.   


"Renjun!" Jeno called from the gate of Renjun's house. The red haired boy ran straight to the window to see his target of interest wearing the hottest outfit he picked from the closet. Renjun almost swore when he saw his crush wearing tight jeans, black shirt and his blond hair being styled up showing the best features of Jeno's face. 

Renjun gulped as he grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open revealing himself to the person standing behind his gate. "What took you forever?" Jeno coldly asked and guided Renjun to his audi. "I can't find my keys" He lied as he buckled himself up with the seat belt. 

The ride is quite silent that made Jeno turn the radio on. Renjun noticed that they were going to a different direction from where they origianlly planned to stay.  


"Where are we going first?" Renjun asked, trying to break the silence.  


"To Jaemin's house." And this made Renjun scowl for the whole day.  


Renjun slammed the door shut, loud enough to make the picture frame fall. He really don't care about the frame and plopped himself on the bed, groaning in annoyance as he tried to forget what happened earlier.  


_He stayed silent, watching the two getting all flirty to each other. He tried to focus on reading his chemistry books but Jaemin's flirty actions didn't help him. What makes it worse is that Jeno returns the flirty actions too. Renjun had enough that he stood up from his seat and slammed the book shut enough for the two to look at him in shock.  
_

_"I'm not in the mood to study here." Renjun said as he zipped the zipper of his bag and walked towards the door until Jeno held his wrist. "How about our project?" Jeno asked, still holding his wrist. "Then do it yourself... or maybe with Jaemin." He spat and closed the door shut.  
_

His phone starts ringing again and he just threw it on the couch, having enough drama for the day.  


Morning came and Renjun woke up from a ticklish feeling on his feet. He opened his eyes to see his little brother, Chenle looking at him and tickling his feet with a feather. He groaned again in annoyance as he turned his body back from the giggling boy.  


"Oh, come on hyung! Wake up now. Jeno hyung is downstairs waiting for you." When he heard the name of the said boy, he sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes to filter what Chenle said.  


"Jeno's here?"  


"Yep. Downstairs with some thing... I don't know." His brother shrugged and stood up from where he is sitting. Renjun quickly went inside the bathroom to fix himself before showing up to his long time crush.  


 

"What are you doing here?" Renjun asked coldly that made Jeno gulp. The said latter stood up from the couch and gave Renjun a paper bag. Renjun took it from his hands and opened it, revealing his favorite sweets and his math book. "You were rushing out and you left this book on the table." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Also... I brought you some of your favorites." Jeno tried to make him smile with his famous eye smile but he failed. Renjun kept his poker face and placed the paper bag on the table.  


"I'm sorry, Renjun." He said quietly and this made Renjun snapped at him.  


"What are you sorry for?"  


"For not focusing on what we should be doing."  


"You're so dumb and pathetic." Renjun took his math book and shoved the sweets on Jeno's chest. Jeno was so surprised at the sudden action of the red head and stood there, dumb founded as Renjun went upstairs to lock himself in his room. Chenle heard everything and he felt sorry for their guest as the sudden outburst of his brother.  


"Hyung.. I'm sorry for Renjun hyung."  


"It's okay, Chenle.."  


"Well... Renjun hyung was just hurt for taking Jaemin with you yesterday."  


"Why? I thought Jaemin is his best friend?"  


"He likes you, hyung. Renjun hyung likes you."  


And Jeno felt like he's on a cloud nine.  


 

Five days had passed and Renjun stops talking to both Jaemin and Jeno. Whenever Jaemin is waving at him, Renjun just ignore him and went straight to the chemistry lab to study. He couldn't stay at the library since it's Jeno's favorite place. Jaemin tried his best to find Renjun and talk to him. He keeps on calling his phone but ended but being rejected. This made Jaemin feels so frustrated. He searched for his best friend in every room that he might find until he reached the chemistry room where Renjun is mixing some chemicals that he learned earlier from the class. Renjun saw his best friend enter the room and he wanted to escape but Jaemin didn't let him as he locked the door and gripped his hands on his wrist.  


"What is wrong with you? Do you know how worried I am?" Jaemin asked as he took a sit beside him. Renjun bowed his head down, tried to control his tears from flowing but he failed. Jaemin saw those tears and wiped it with his thumbs. Renjun felt guilty again.  


"I...I'm..sorry.." Renjun managed to say quietly which made Jaemin feels so sensitive and more curious about what his best friend is feeling.  


"For what, Junnie? I don't understand."  


"I'm... in love with Jeno too. I love him and whenever you're with him, I felt so jealous. I hid it from you because I don't want you to get hurt." Renjun confessed and this made Jaemin smile to him. _Why is he smiling?_ Renjun thought.  


"You don't need to feel jealous to me. Jeno likes someone and it's not me, anyways." Renjun looked at his best friend in disbelief and Jaemin couldn't help but to laugh out louder than he did before.  


"And you managed to say that Jeno is the dumb one when all we know that it's you."  


With that, Renjun felt stupid.  


Renjun left the chemistry room when Jaemin excused himself to leave first as he has a meeting for his upcoming play on the drama club. His mind is so confused right now, thinking on why Jaemin is still happy that Jeno doesn't return the same feelings to him and why is Jaemin so eager to let him and Jeno talk. He bumped into someone and he heard the books being scattered on the floor. Renjun woke up from his senses and tried to pick the books up when he saw the man he bumped with.  


"We need to talk." Jeno just said and he's the one who picked the books up. "Can we?" He asked again and offered his hand on the red head. Renjun took it with no hesitation and both of them walked to the balcony of the school.  


"I'm sorry.." Jeno apologized again and this time, Renjun stopped him from talking by putting his lips on his. Both of them smiled in between the kiss and their hearts felt like bursting as Jeno pulled Renjun's waist to deepen the kiss. As they pulled out to grasp some air, Renjun smiled at the boy in front of him and gave him a peck on his lips.  


"I like you." He confessed and this time, Jeno is the one who closed the gap.  


"I like you too... so much."  


 

 

"Care to tell me what happened?" Renjun asked his best friend who is drinking his favorite strawberry flavored milk shake. Jaemin gave him his best smile as he glanced at Jeno who's trying his best to play innocent.  


"Well... I knew it all along.."  


"And?"  


".. I told Jeno about it.."  


"And?"  


"... we planned to make you jealous for you to confess."  


"HOW COULD YOU!"  


  
"It's your fault anyways! You left your diary on my table and of course I accidentally read your little obsession to Jeno. While playing lovey dovey with him, I just wanna puke." Jeno couldn't help but to laugh at Jaemin's statement.  


"Then who's idea is this?" Both Jaemin and Jeno stayed quiet but Renjun pinched their waist and Jaemin blurted out Jeno's name. Jeno looked at his boyfriend and he can see the killer eyes in it.  


"LEE JENO!"  
  


"I'm sorry babe. Do you want some sweets?"  


With that, Jeno earned a smack from his boyfriend and Jaemin took a video of it.  


"This is fun."  


"You're not exempted Na Jaemin!"  


"Oops."  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NoRen ship fanfic. Hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
